Episode 7 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 7 (第七集) is an installment of Meteor Garden, the 2018 remake of the 2001 series. The episode was broadcast on Hunan TV on July 16, 2018. It was followed by episode eight, which also aired on July 16. A photo of Dong Shan Cai and Thomas is posted on social media. Heartbroken, Dao Ming Si believes the rumors until he decides to trust Shan Cai. Feng Mei Zuo and Xi Men Yan track down the person who posted the picture. Plot At school, Dong Shan Cai is searching for Thomas, but runs into Dao Ming Si. Shan Cai receives another call from Thomas as she is eating. Si asks if the call was from a guy or girl and warns her not to "do anything with another guy". She rushes off to meet Thomas, who assures her that nothing happened between them, before asking her out. Si abruptly shows up and demands to know Thomas's identity. Shan Cai lies, saying he was asking for directions. Si informs him that Shan Cai is his girlfriend and Thomas leaves disappointed. Shan Cai tells Si that they are not dating, which depresses him. A photo of Shan Cai and Thomas begins circulating on social media. She becomes the subject of gossip among her classmates. Chen Qing He defends her to Jiang Bai He and Li Xin Hui. He asks Shan Cai to explain the situation, but she does not. At a pool, Feng Mei Zuo and Xi Men Yan discover the picture. Worried about Si's reaction, they push him with his phone into the pool, before he can see it. The following day, Xi Men and Mei Zuo ask Shan Cai about the picture. She explains that it is just a misunderstanding. Over the next few days, Shan Cai is bullied by her classmates though she continues to hold her head up high. Meanwhile, Mei Zuo and Xi Men are researching Thomas. Concluding that he is not in Shanghai, they speculate on other possible suspects. They close their laptops when Si enters the room. Suspicious, Si opens the laptop and discovers the photo. Si immediately goes to confront Shan Cai. She explains the incident to Si, though he is still mad about her lying. Shan Cai then states that she wishes for Si to trust her. He, however, scoffs and walks away. That night, Si becomes intoxicated and disappears just before Xi Men and Mei Zuo decide to take him home. Si goes to the spot where he and Shan Cai met for their first date. Li Zhen finds him standing in the rain. He kisses her, mistaking her for Shan Cai. The next morning, Si wakes up at Li Zhen's house. Li Zhen reveals that she likes Si and hugs him from behind. He rejects her, saying "she's not like you." That night, Si has an epiphany and goes to meet Shan Cai at her job. She is walking home, when two guys drag her into a storeroom. Si follows them and beats up the guys. He then holds her and tells her that he believes her. He brings her to his house. Si asks her about Thomas again, leading her to ask if he is jealous. He confirms as much and tells her that he likes her, before kissing her. Not long later, Si takes Shan Cai to see the person who posted the photo. They meet Xi Men and Mei Zuo outside Li Zhen's house. Shan Cai refuses to believe it until Li Zhen confesses. Li Zhen reveals how she obtained the photo, asking Thomas to take care of Shan Cai and send a photo. She further divulges that pent-up feelings led her to post it. Shan Cai, obviously upset, leaves after making clear her feelings. Cast and characters Other *Hua Ze Lei *Shan Cai's mother Guest roles *Blake Abbie (Thomas) Notes *Episode seven roughly covers chapter twenty-five to thirty-one of Boys Over Flowers. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes